Duistere geheimen
by Icefiremadness
Summary: Door Sneep's schuld is de beeldschone dreuzel emily in Zweinstein terecht gekomen. Maar waarom gebeuren er af en toe zulke rare dingen als zij in de buurt is? Is ze wel dreuzel? En wat is het duistere geheim dat ze onbewust met zich meedraagt?
1. Problemen

**Heey allemaal:d dit is mijn eerste fanfiction, het gaat over sneep die perongeluk een dreuzel mee verschijnselt naar Zweinstein zonder dat hij het weet.. Please willen mensen revieuwen en me tips geven enzo want dit is echt de eerste keer dat ik iets schrijf enzo.. Noujaaa.. Veel plezierrr:P**

Professor sneep liep geïrriteerd het kantoor van Perkamentus uit. hij keek nors voor zich uit en liep met grote stappen door de gangen van zweinstein. zijn gewaad wapperde achter hem aan.

het was Zondag, dus de leerlingen hadden geen les. waarschijnlijk zaten ze in de grote zaal knalpoker te spelen of waren ze naar de weg-is-weg om te winkelen. Dat kwam sneep goed uit want nu werd hij niet opgehouden door de grote stroom leerlingen die van lokaal wisselde.

hij had een pakketje van Perkamentus gekregen die hij naar hagrid moest brengen. Hij had echt geen zin om helemaal naar Hagrid te lopen en snapte niet waarom hij het moest doen en niet iemand anders.

hij liep de trap af, langs de grote zaal naar de uitgang van Zweinstein.

hij kwam aan voor de hut van Hagrid. klopte zijn gewaad goed en pakte het pakketje van onder zijn mantel vandaan. hij klopte twee keer aan en bij de derde keer deed Hagrid zo abrupt open dat hij bijna voorover viel tegen de gigantische man aan. hij hervond net op tijd zijn evenwicht en keek met een hooghartige blik naar Hagrid, die hem verontschuldigend terug keek.

''Ehh, Oowww sorry Severus, kom anders even binnen,''

nog voordat sneep kon antwoorden liep Hagrid al zijn hut binnen. Sneep kon niets anders doen dan hem te volgen.

''noem me de volgende keer Sneep.. en geen Severus,'' zei Sneep met een monotone stem (zoals altijd:P)

Hagrid keek hem aan. duidelijk van zijn stuk gebracht.

''Oowww.. het spijt me seve... Ehh.. Sneep. ik zal er de volgende keer aan denken.''

severus legde het pakketje op tafel en draaide zich om om weg te gaan.

''Severus.. blijf nou even. dan kan je zien wat voor iets prachtigs er in zit..''

sneep zuchtte en liep naar hagrid toe. hagrid opende het pakketje met uiterst veel preciesie en geduld. het leek wel een uur te duren voordat het eindelijk helemaal geopend was.

en daar lag het dan. een geel ei met vel gekleurde blauwe spikkels. sneep verbaasde zich erover hoe sterk het ei wel niet moest zijn. dat het ei nog heel was na het verschijnselen was een wonder. hagrid legde het ei in een pan met kokend water die nog op het vornuis op het kleine keukentje stond.

al gauw begon het ei te kraken. Hagrid haalde het ei uit het water en legde die op een handdoek die er nogal smerig uit zag. het ei barstte krakend open en wat ze daar zagen staan hadden ze beide niet verwacht.

het was een eenhoorn, een zwarte eenhoorn.

''Weet u wat u hier in handen heeft? dat is een figuratiefaunaat!'' hagrid keek verbaast naar het beestje. volgens de legende was het allang uitgestorven. Het beest kon in iedere gewenste gedaante veranderen die hij maar wilde. zelfs in een mens! na het beestje bestudeerd te hebben nam sneep afscheid van hagrid door hem een goede dag te wensen. hagrid beantwoordde dit met een vriendschappelijke omhelzing en sloeg hem op zijn rug. het moest dan wel vriendschappelijk zijn maar sneep viel bijna plat voorover. hagrid ving hem echter op en biedde zijn verondschuldegingen aan. Hij mompelde dat hij zijn eigen krachten niet kende.

sneep liep de hut uit. hij had het pakje bezorgd en had nu de hele dag vrij. hij had de lesplanner al gemaakt dus dat hoefde hij ook niet te doen.

hij besloot naar het meer te gaan bij het verboden bos. daar ging hij vaak heen als hij vrij had. om na te denken over lilly en zijn taak om bij voldemord te spioneren. het was een eind weg lopen dus besloot hij te verschijnselen.

hij keek voor zich uit en concentreerde zich op de plek waar hij naartoe wilde. hij verzameld zijn magie en sloot zijn ogen.

Echter niet veel heksen of tovenaars gebruikte verschijnselen als transportmiddel. dat kwam omdat het veel concentratie vereiste, en nog maar niet te spreken over de risico's die eraan vast hingen. als je het verkeerd deed kon je in stukken verspreid liggen over het continent.

hij liep een eindje het verboden bos in, totdat hij zeker wist dat hij niet meer op het terrein van zweinstein was en hij verzamelde zijn kracht, concentreerde zich op de plek.

hij was net van plan om te verdwijnselen maar toen:

''AAWWKKKK!''

het was de Figuratiefaunaat...

Sneep schrok op en was meteen uit zijn concentratie gehaald. maar het was al te laat. hij verdwijnselde al.

Toen hij verschijnselde kreeg Sneep het gevoel of hij door een nauwe buis werd geperst en kon niet meer ademen. een jonge en onervaren tovenaar of heks zou waarschijnlijk in paniek geraakt zijn, maar dit hoorde bij het verschijnselen en sneep was het allang al gewend. ''dat gaat in ieder geval goed.'' dacht sneep.

Toen was het gevoel weg.

Er was veel lawaai om hem heen. Hij opende langzaam zijn ogen en keek om zich heen. voelde zijn armen en benen. hij miste gelukkig iets van zijn ledematen. hij merkte op dat hij in een steegje stond met zijn gezicht naar een muur. hij liep het donkere steegje uit. zijn ogen moesten even wennen aan het licht maar toen hij om zich heen keek zag hij dat hij niet meer in het verboden woud was. hij was in de dreuzel wereld, in de grote stad nog wel! Hij zag overal reclameborden en hoge gebouwen. er waren lichten en getoeter van auto's. Sneep stond even als verstijfd te kijken. Hoe kon dat nou!

hij wou weer terug lopen naar het einde van het steegje om terug te verschijnselen naar zweinsveld toen er een paar mannen uit een onopvallend deurtje kwamen. naast de deur zat een raam met rode gordijnen. de dreuzels waren zo ongeveer twintig jaar en droegen trainingspakken en een petje. Ze hadden van die laaghangende broeken aan en twee hadden een sigaret in hun mond. ze hadden hun muziek hard aanstaan. sneep keek strak voor zich uit. hij merkte dat de jongeren naar hem keken.

Sneep had geen idee wat er gebeurde. maar wat hij wel wist, was dat hij zo snel mogelijk weer uit deze dreuzelwereld weg moest. hij moest een andere plek zoeken. Hij liep de hoofdstraat op waar het echt ontzettend druk was. Hij zag dreuzels lopen met apparaatjes tegen hun oor aangedrukt en hard pratend om boven het geluid van het verkeer uit te komen.

Hij werd nagekeken en hij vermoedde dat het kwam door zijn kleding.

hij liep het centrum uit richting een woonwijk waar het wat rustiger was. hij voelde dat mensen hem aanstaarde maar hij liep nog steeds met de bekende zelfverzekerde pas en z'n hoofd omhoog en een norse uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

hij liep zo 20 minuten rond voordat hij bij een buitenwijk kwam waar het rustiger was. Hij zag een oud woonhuis met daarnaast een donker steegje. Ookal was er bijna niemand op straat, sneep besloot dat het veiliger was in het steegje. Hij had geen zin in gedoe met het ministerie van toverkunsten.

het was erg donker in het steegje. sneep bleef even staan om de boel te verkennen en aan de duisternis te wennen en liep toen het steegje in. geen mens te bekennen. hij begon zich te concentreren en de magie te verzamelen.

plotseling hoorde hij boven zijn hoofd een geraas. hij keek omhoog en zag een machine die hoog in de lucht vloog met twee vleugels.

''zal wel weer zon nutteloze dreuzeluitvinding wezen.' mopperde hij. hij raakte aan het geluid gewend ookal kon hij bijna niets meer horen van de omgeving. hij verschijnselde terug naar het verboden woud, zonder te merken dat er precies op dat moment iemand tegen hem aan botste.

Ik rende door de straten van de woonwijk in Londen. mijn lange, donkerblonde haar wapperde in de wind. ik had mijn gitaartas op mijn rug en een tas met kleding, spaargeld, dure tekenpotloden die ik ooit eens van mijn oma had gekregen, toilettas en wat gadgets zoals mp3 speler en mobiel in mijn tas gedaan.

zoals ik had verwacht zou oom Michel razend worden als hij merkte dat ik weg was, daarom was ik ook midden in de nacht het raam uit geklommen. dat was nog niet zo gemakkelijk als het klonk. ik had namelijk hoogtevrees en mijn elektrische gitaar was nogal zwaar. maar ik had het gehaald. ik had alleen geen idee waar ik naartoe moest en tot overmaat van ramp had Michel zijn vrienden ook nog eens ingeschakeld toen hij in de gaten kreeg dat ik weg was, en twee daarvan zaten me nu achterna.

ik merkte dat de twee jongens vlak achter me zaten. ik kon echt niet goed rennen met al die bagage. ik struikelde bijna over een loszittende steen in de straat. het was echt heel vreemd maar er was voor deze ene keer was er bijna niemand te bekennen op de straat. ik kon niet om hulp roepen.

toen ik ook nog twee van Michels vrienden aan het eind van de straat zag, zag ik geen andere uitweg dan door een donker steegje te gaan. ik rende het steegje in. mijn ogen waren niet gewend aan het duister, maar ik moest blijven rennen want ik wist dat de mannen me zouden achtervolgen.

ik verbaasde me erover dat het overdag zo donker kon zijn in een steegje. ik durfde niet meer verder te rennen in de angst te vallen. ik draaide me om zodat ik met mn gezicht naar het licht stond en klopte het vuil van mijn nieuwe witte zomerjurkje en zetten een paar stappen achteruit.

ik concentreerde me, ik merkte bijna niet dat er en vliegtuig wel heel erg laag overvloog en alle geluiden overstemden. ik voelde mijn hart in mijn oren kloppen en was helemaal buiten adem.

ik klemde mijn tas stevig in mijn hand. Die zou ik wel tegen hun hoofden aan kunnen zwaaien. Door het gewicht wat er in zat zouden ze wel even knock-out zijn.

ik liep nog steeds langzaam naar achteren en was klaar om te vechten als ze eraan kwamen. ik wist dat de mannen sterker waren maar ik wilde gewoon niet opgeven na mijn succesvolle poging te ontsnappen.

In mijn gedachte verzonken voelde ik nog net dat ik tegen iemand op botste. opeens kreeg ik een benauwd gevoel. het leek alsof ik niet meer kon ademen en het was nu nog donkerder dan daarvoor.

ik wou schreeuwen maar het lukte niet! ik kon mijn armen en benen niet meer bewegen. mijn ogen waren groot maar ik zag niets. Opeens zakte ik door mijn knieën en viel ik met mijn hoofd op iets hards. Daarna was alles zwart.

**Sorry voor dit korte hoofdstuk en de waarschijnlijke spelfouten:p ik denk dat ik nog wel een paar hoofdstukken erbij maak maar alleen als jullie mensen het leuk vinden.:p **

**Owwjahh.. Willen jullie please in een reactie zetten wat je ervan vind en of jullie een volgende chapter willen? Tips zijn altijd welkom!:D:D:D **

**Xx me3**


	2. Wakker worden

_In haar gedachte voelde ze nog net dat ze tegen iemand op botste en opeens kreeg ze een benauwd gevoel. Het leek alsof ze niet meer kon ademen en het was nu nog donkerder dan daarvoor. _

_Ze wou schreeuwen maar het lukte niet! Ze kon haar armen en benen niet meer bewegen. Haar ogen waren groot maar ze zag niets. Opeens zakte ze door haar knieën en viel met haar hoofd op iets hards. Daarna was alles zwart._

* * *

><p>Ik werd wakker terwijl een man in een zwart gewaad mij met grote passen naar een kasteel droeg. Hij leek niet in de gaten te hebben dat ik wakker was want hij liep stug door en keek mij niet aan.<p>

Ik keek naar zijn gezicht. Hij zag er niet echt gezellig uit. Hij had een grote neus en zwarte ogen. Zijn zwarte haar viel half over zijn gezicht en hij keek strak voor zich uit. Hij was nogal mysterieus.

Ik begon na te denken. Hoe kwam ik in hemelsnaam hier terecht? Was deze man soms een vriend van oom Michel? bij die gedachte raakte ik helemaal in paniek en ik wou me uit zijn armen duwen en spartelen. Het lukte niet en ik kon me niet bewegen. Ik begon te gillen maar er leek geen geluid uit mijn mond te komen.

De man keek mij nu geïrriteerd aan.

'Zou u daar alstublieft mee op kunnen houden?'' Hij zei het op een boze toon. Hij had een diepe, lage, monotone stem en het deed mij rillen. Hij bleef doorlopen.

Ik probeerde om in zijn arm te bijten. Zo snel zou ik het niet op geven. Ik zou nooit meer terug gaan naar oom Michel. De man liet mij echter niet los.

'' Als u ophoud met deze onzin kan ik u naar de ziekenzaal brengen, maar ik kan u natuurlijk ook in het bos laten liggen als u dat zo graag wilt.'' Hij bleef voor zich uit kijken.

Het klonk in mijn oren nogal sarcastisch maar ik zei niets. Ik keek om me heen. Dit kwam me niet bekend voor. Hoe ben ik hier terecht gekomen. Ik probeerde het me te herinneren maar het lukte niet. Zonder dat ik het doorhad viel ik weer in slaap.

* * *

><p>Sneep liep door het bos met het meisje in zijn armen. Hij was op weg geweest naar zijn plekje bij het meer toen hij haar liggend vond op haar buik bij de grote eik. Haar donkerblonde haren lagen verspreid op de grond.<p>

Eerst dacht hij dat het een leerlinge was maar hij zag dat ze daar te oud voor was. Het leek net of ze sliep dus liep hij naar haar toe om haar te adviseren om niet alleen door het verboden woud heen te wandelen en al helemaal niet om in slaap te vallen, toen hij in de gaten kreeg dat ze helemaal niet sliep. Ze was bewusteloos. Hij draaide haar om op haar rug en zag dat haar mooie gezicht helemaal onder het bloed zat. Haar witte zomerjurkje zat onder het stof en bloed.

Hij tilde haar op en droeg haar in zijn armen naar het kasteel. Hij zag verderop ook nog wat bagage staan maar besloot dat later naar het kasteel te brengen.

Wat zouden zijn collega's en leerlingen wel niet denken als hij met zo'n jong meisje uit het verboden woud kwam zetten. Doordat ze in zijn armen lag was haar jurkje een beetje naar beneden geschoven. Sneep durfde er niet naar te kijken. hij voelde de huid van haar bovenbeen tegen zijn hand. Sneep lette er bijna niet op en wou alleen maar zorgen dat ze zo snel mogelijk naar madame Pleister werd gebracht.

Opeens zag hij dat het meisje haar mond open deed om te schreeuwen. Er kwam alleen maar een schor geluid uit haar mond. Hij vroeg haar om op te houden en toen begon ze hem te bijten. Nu was hij echt boos. Hij wou haar laten vallen maar hij hield haar vast. 'Wat een ondankbaar wicht', dacht hij bij zichzelf. Toen hij weer naar haar keek zag ze dat ze weer sliep en zijn woede verzachtte.

* * *

><p>Ik werd wakker met een knallende koppijn. Ik durfde mijn ogen niet open te doen maar ik deed het toch, uit nieuwsgierigheid. Had Michel me gevonden en was alles voor niets geweest? Ik durfde er niet aan te denken. Het enigste wat ik zag was een witte zaal waar allemaal bedden stonden. Ik had zo'n dorst..<p>

Naast mij stond een tafeltje waarop een glas water stond. Ik wou het pakken, maar het lukte niet. Mijn armen leken heel zwaar en ik kon ze maar een paar centimeter verplaatsen voordat ik hem weer uitgeput liet zakken. Ik probeerde het nog een paar keer maar weer vergeefs. Opeens kwam er een vrouw naar mij toe lopen. Ze leek op een zuster en ze zag er vriendelijk uit.

'Aha! Eindelijk ben je wakker. Blijf maar rustig liggen, ik zal je helpen. Ik ben trouwens madame Pleister,''

Ze pakte het glas en bracht het naar mijn mond. Dankbaar dronk ik eruit. Toen het glas leeg was had ik nog steeds dorst, maar het was wel iets minder.

''Ehmm.. kunt u mij vertellen waar ik ben? Ik heb namelijk geen idee..''

De vrouw keek mij bezorgd aan. ''Je bent in Zweinstein, de school voor Hekserij en Hocus pocus.''

Hekserij? Waar dacht die vrouw wel niet aan? Dat ik gek was? Zoiets bestond alleen in sprookjes.

Madame Pleister bleef echter serieus kijken. ''Wil je zeggen dat je nog nooit van Zweinstein hebt gehoord?'' Ik schudde van nee. Ze keek even verbaasd maar besloot het toen over een ander onderwerp te hebben.

''Hoe voel je je eigenlijk? Professor Sneep heeft je hier gister binnen gebracht. Hij vond je in het Verboden Woud.''

Verboden wattes? En wie is professor Sneep? Ik snapte er niets meer van, maar ik besloot de vraag te beantwoorden.

''Ik kan mijn armen en benen niet meer bewegen, en ik heb nogal hoofdpijn.'' toen pas drong het echt tot me door dat ik me niet meer kon bewegen. Ik raakte in paniek. ''Gaat het weer over, waarom kan ik me niet bewegen?''

Mevrouw Pleister keek me geruststellend aan. ''Tuurlijk gaat het wel weer over. Je bent alleen hard op je hoofd gevallen en je hebt een lichte hersenschudding hersenschudding. Je hebt ook een flinke snee op je wang. Ik denken dat je je armen en benen niet meer zo goed kunt bewegen door de klap op je hoofd. Je lichaam heeft even rust nodig en Sneep zal zo komen met een pijnverzachtend drankje, probeer ondertussen maar wat te slapen.''

Ik besloot dat slapen een goed idee was, ook al had ik nog zoveel vragen. Ik kon ook wel vragen wat Zweinstein is als ik weer wakker word. Na nog even gepiekerd te hebben viel ik in slaap.

* * *

><p>Sneep liep de ziekenzaal binnen. Hij had net een pijnverzachtende drank gebrouwd voor het meisje wat hij in het verboden woud had gevonden. Hij vroeg zich nog steeds af hoe ze daar terecht gekomen was. Ze leek niet echt op een heks en ze droeg dreuzelkleding. Zou het kunnen dat hij haar per ongeluk mee verschijnseld had? Hij hoopte van niet. Anders zou hij nog een heel gedoe krijgen met het Ministerie van Toverkunsten<p>

Hij kwam aan bij de ziekenzaal en liep met zijn stevige pas vol zelfvertrouwen naar binnen. Hij stond nogal in contrast met de witte ziekenzaal. Hij zag er dreigend uit en madame Pleister ontweek hem snel..

Toen hij bij het bed van het meisje aankwam zag hij dat ze sliep. Haar donkerblonde pony werd uit haar gezicht gehouden door een haarband en ze had verband om haar voorhoofd. Hij wilde het drankje neerzetten op het nachtkastje toen ze wakker werd. Ze gaapte even en toen keek hij recht in haar bruine ogen.

* * *

><p>Ik opende mijn ogen, Ik was in slaap gevallen maar ik werd wakker omdat ik merkte dat er iemand naast mijn bed stond. Vaag herinnerde ik mij dat het de man was die mij gister uit het verboden woud had gedragen. Zijn zwarte haar viel half in zijn gezicht en hij keek nog even boos als toen.<p>

Hij pakte een stoel en ging naast mijn bed zitten. ik vond hem er niet echt uit zien als een gezellig persoon, maar ik had gewoon iemand nodig die mijn vragen kon beantwoorden. Daarom maakte het mij niet uit.

''Goedendag.. Ik ben professor Sneep, leraar Toverdranken.'' Ik herinnerde me zijn monotone stem weer en kreeg rillingen over mijn rug.

''Ik ben Emily Marks.'' zei ik. Hij keek mij onderzoekend aan.

''En waar komt u vandaan?''

''Ehmm... Londen..'' Ik had geen zin om over mijn woonplaats bij oom Michel te beginnen. Straks bracht hij me terug. hij keek me nu nog bedachtzamer aan.

''En vertelt u mij, juffrouw Marks, bent u somt bekend met magie?''

Magie? Waar heeft die gast het over! Magie bestaat niet.

''Nee natuurlijk niet? Waar heeft u het over?''

Hij keek me nu nog raarder aan en ik hoorde hem iets mompelen wat klonk als dreuzel. Ik negeerde het. Mijn hersenen waren dit nog aan het verwerken.

''Kunt u mij dan vertellen hoe u her terecht bent gekomen?''

Ik dacht na, mijn hoofd deed pijn. Het duurde even voordat ik het weer wist.

''Nou, ik liep over straat.'' Het leek me verstandiger om het gedoe met Michel achterwege te laten. ''En toen liep ik in een steegje. Het was donker en ik botste tegen iets aan. Opeens kreeg ik geen lucht meer en kon ik me niet meer bewegen... De rest weet ik niet meer.''

Sneep keek mij weer onderzoekend aan. Nu hij wist dat het zijn schuld was dat ze hierheen verschijnseld is, was ze zijn verantwoordelijkheid. Hij moest er voor zorgen dat ze weer terug kon naar haar familie.

''Heeft u familie waar u terecht kunt?'' Vroeg hij.

Ik sloeg mijn ogen neer. Ik wou voor geen goud terug naar oom Michel. Ik wou niet meer opgesloten zitten in het kamertje op zolder. Herinneringen kwamen boven en ik kreeg tranen in mijn ogen en een brok in mijn keel. Ik kon mijn handen niet voor mijn gezicht slaan om mijn tranen te verbergen.

''Nee, ik wil niet terug, nee, alstublieft ik wil niet terug. Ze zullen me vinden.'' Ik had een zwak stemmetje gekregen en tranen rolde over mijn wangen. Sneep wist zich duidelijk geen houding te geven. Ik haalde diep adem. Ik moest sterk blijven. Ik stopte met huilen maar ik kon mijn tranen niet weg vegen. Ik werd weer kalm en besloot mijn vragen te stellen.

'Ik snap nog steeds niet waar ik ben, kunt u mij dat uitleggen?'' Sneep zuchtte diep.

'Je bent in Zweinstein, het is een school voor magie. Maar aangezien jij geen magie bezit hoor je hier niet thuis en zullen we u terug naar uw familie sturen.''

Mijn ogen werden groot. Terug! Nee! Ik wilde helemaal niet terug! Ik kon niet terug. Michel zou me vermoorden. Misschien mocht ik blijven als ik dat duidelijk zou maken.

'Ik kan niet terug.'' ik zei het voorzichtig om de man niet boos te maken.

'Tuurlijk kunt u terug mevrouw Marks.'' hij zei het alsof ik een kleuter was en dat maakte mij boos.

"Nee! het kan niet! hij zal me vermoorden!''

Nu was ik echt heel kwaad, maar ik was ook bang. Alle risico's die ik had genomen waren voor niets geweest!

Ik wilde er echt alles tegen doen om niet terug te hoeven naar oom Michel. Hij was mijn enigste familie. Mijn moeder stierf toen ik 15 jaar was, Hij was aardig tegen mij. Ik kon bij hem wonen of naar een kindertehuis gaan. Ik was eigenlijk al te oud voor het tehuis dus ik koos voor oom Michel. in het begin was hij nog aardig, maar later veranderde dat. hij werd steeds sneller boos en sloeg me zelfs als ik wat fout deed. ik was lang genoeg door mijn moeder opgevoed om te weten dat het niet normaal was, maar ik was bang voor hem. hij dreigde me te vermoorden als ik weg zou lopen. ik mocht niet met andere mensen praten en hij haalde me van school af. zijn vrienden wisten ervan. als ze weer eens langskwamen om voetbal te kijken of om te kaarten dan moest ik ze op hun wenken bedienen. als ik te traag was sloeg oom Michel mij gewoon waar ze bij waren. ze lachten mij allemaal uit, scholden naar me en behandelde mij als een stuk vuil. ik was zo ontzettend blij toen ik achttien werd. eindelijk mocht ik het huis uit. maar oom Michel liet mij niet gaan. hij was bang dat ik hem aan zou geven en hij begon weer te dreigen. hij liet me bijna nooit meer het zolderkamertje uit. ik was het zat om zo behandeld te worden, dus ik liep weg. maar nu dreigde alles te veranderen. Sneep wou mij terug brengen.

''Wie wilt u dan vermoorden, juffrouw Marks?'' Sneep vroeg het met enig ongeloof in zijn stem. Ik kon het hem niet vertellen. Hij zou mij niet geloven, niemand geloofde mij. Michel was altijd aardig tegen iedereen dus hoe zou het kunnen dat hij mij zo behandelde?

'Ik kan het niet vertellen...'' Sneep keek me recht aan maar ik sloeg mijn ogen neer. Ik wist niet of hij mij begreep.

''Ik zal overleggen met het schoolhoofd. Zodra u beter bent zal hij een gesprek met u willen. Goedendag verder nog.'' Hij stond op en liep met grote passen de zaal uit.


End file.
